


i don't mind, we have such a good time, my best friend

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: “Isak, I need you to kiss me.”Isak would be lying if he said the words didn’t make his heart thump loudly in his chest for a moment. At least, they do before he remembers who it is that he’s talking to.aka yet another childhood best friends AU because there arent enough of those right? right.





	i don't mind, we have such a good time, my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> guess who can't get enough of writing au fluff? it's me  
> title from breathless by corinne bailey rae. good song. essentially inspired this fic tbh  
> enjoy!

“Isak, I need you to kiss me.”

Isak would be lying if he said the words didn’t make his heart thump loudly in his chest for a moment. At least, they do before he remembers who it is that he’s talking to.

Even, his best friend for as long as he can remember, who has a habit of saying ridiculous things just to get a rise out of Isak. It doesn’t matter that they’re two years apart in age, they’ve been best friends forever and Isak _still_ has trouble working out when Even is fucking with him.

Previous times that Even has fucked with him include, but are not limited to, (in chronological order, because Isak likes things to be scientific):

  1. “Free ice cream, Issy!” The first time Isak can remember. They had been 5 and 7 years old, and Even had told Isak that the ice cream van was down the street, giving away ice creams for free. Only when Isak had bolted out of the garden and rushed around to find the promised ice cream, only after a good five minutes of frantic searching, had Even revealed that he was joking.
  2. “If you write ‘fuck’ on your homework you get extra credit!” 7 and 9 years old, when Isak didn’t know what that word meant. He found out the hard way, and for some reason didn’t think to drag Even down with him when he got into trouble. When he finally met up with Even again after being grounded for a week, Even just cackled at him and clapped his hands together, thrilled at what he had achieved.
  3. “The grass is bouncy in my garden!” This one had gotten Even into a lot of trouble when he was 10, because it had gone past a joke when Isak had been standing on the ledge of the first floor window, ready to jump and “bounce, Isak, I promise you’ll bounce!” before Even’s mother intervened at just the right time. Even toned down his teasing after this point, but never quite gave up on it. He said he loved how gullible Isak was, and maybe it was him saying this that made Isak more gullible.
  4. “I met the Queen of England on holiday!” Even, aged 12, had gone on a school trip to London, leaving Isak alone in the house next door, because he didn’t have any other friends. He also didn’t have a phone, so they couldn’t speak for a week. It was a miserable week for Isak, who just spent the time playing Sonic The Hedgehog on his PS2, and kind of wishing he was in school. When Even returned, he span tales of grandeur for Isak, sat facing towards him, cross legged and wide eyed on the bedroom floor, until Even shattered the illusion with a loud laugh, and Isak shoved him.
  5. “They just found life on the moon” Isak, aged 12, had known straightaway that Even was lying about this one, because he was ashamed to say, he was a nerd who spent his days learning about space. Proving Even wrong gave him the chance to talk for hours about space and aliens, though, and Even sat through his passionate speech quietly, grinning all the while.
  6. “They have parties at Bakka where you just take it in turns to kiss each other. I’ve made out with five girls and one boy already.” Isak had got strangely hung up on his best friend saying he’d made out with a boy. Before Even revealed it was a lie, he gave Isak a long speech about homophobia and how boys were allowed to kiss other boys, but Isak knew that wasn’t why it had bothered him. The problem was that Isak himself wanted to kiss boys, although he hadn’t told Even that yet.
  7. “If you don’t come to Bakka, I’ll never speak to you again.” This had scared Isak. Was it worth going to Nissen if Even wouldn’t want to associate with him? He was only going there himself because it was where his friend Jonas was going. He lived next door to Even anyway, so it wasn’t like he’d never see him. It turned out that he was worrying about nothing anyway. Even spoke to Isak less than a minute after he got accepted into Nissen, and they never lost contact for more than a few days at a time, even when they were both swamped with schoolwork, they always made time for each other.
  8. “All bipolar people are bisexual. That’s what bipolar means.” Isak had been angry with Even for this one, Even thought it had just been a funny joke, trying to lighten the atmosphere after confessing to Isak why exactly he had written all that stuff on facebook, but “that’s like saying that being gay is a mental illness!” Isak had stormed out of Even’s house after this, and the two of them hadn’t spoken for two days, until Even came over, and told Isak he was sorry, and Isak had cried on his shoulder and confessed that he was gay himself.
  9. “I can’t break up with Sonja, she has an aluminium leg!” This had happened when Even was 19, and transferring to Nissen, Isak’s school, to redo his final year. It had been around this time that Isak had realised his feelings of jealousy towards Even were slightly more than platonic. He’d realised he wanted to be the one standing where Sonja stood, in front of Even, wrapped in his arms and kissing him like his life depended on it, and when Even had opened up to him one night, saying that it wasn’t going great with Sonja, Isak saw his chance and tried to take it. (When Even did break up with Sonja a month later, he wasn’t lying to Isak. Isak was the one lying, in fact, when he hugged Even and said he was sorry to hear it.)



Back to now, when Even is looking at Isak, and Isak is trying to discern if the look on his face is the one he’s seen all those other time, but he hates to say that he still can’t tell.

“What are you talking about?” He settles on saying, in what he hopes is an unaffected voice.

“Well, my teacher’s homophobic, and I want to do something about it. I could wave my bi pride flag in front of her, but I don’t think its dramatic enough. So, I need you to kiss me, in front of her. No one else will do it.”

It feels kind of fitting, somehow, that Isak is the last choice. He tries not to let his disappointment show. “How do you know _I’ll_ do it?” (He’ll do it in a heartbeat, but Even doesn’t need to know that, even if best friends are meant to tell each other everything)

“’Cause you do everything I tell you to,” Even teases with a grin.

To Isak’s annoyance, Even isn’t wrong about this. From writing ‘fuck’ on his homework in year 3 to last week when he had worn a flower crown to the party (as a _dare_ , okay?), Isak does everything Even asks of him, however stupid it is.

“Nah,” Isak attempts to refuse, although he knows Even will have persuaded him by the time lessons start again in five minutes. “You’re probably a shit kisser.”

“I had a girlfriend for three years. You can’t have a girlfriend for three years if you’re a shit kisser. If anyone is shit, It’s you.”

“Me? I’m the fucking _master_ of kissing, Even! I’ve kissed ten times as many girls as you have.” _Unfortunately_. Isak’s entire first year at Nissen had been spent trying to convince people he was straight by making out with girls at parties. Only Even knew the truth, but he had kept his mouth shut at Isak’s request. It had been only at the start of second year, when Even had moved to Nissen and somehow, given Isak the strength he needed to come out, mostly by being obnoxiously loud about his own sexuality, and threatening to fight anyone who had a problem.

“Kissing boys is very different from kissing girls, though.”

_God, I hope so_ , Isak thinks. “You’ve never kissed a boy either! How would you know?” is what he says instead.

“I haven’t,” Even says with a sly smile, “but I’m gonna. And so are you. So, I guess we’ll find out then that I’m great and you’re not.”

“I haven’t agreed to this yet!”

Even just flicks his eyebrows upwards with a knowing smile, but doesn’t get a chance to speak again before the two of them are joined on their windowsill by Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi.

“So that’s where you guys are!” Magnus exclaims, hopping up to sit on the windowsill beside Even. “We thought you were probably making out somewhere.”

Everyone except Magnus groans loudly in response to this, and Isak speaks in a tired voice, because they’ve had this conversation _so_ _many_ _times_ since Isak came out.

“For the last time, Mags, just because we both like boys doesn’t mean we like each other! We’re just friends!”

*

Later, as they’re on the tram home, Even brings it up again.

“Do you not think we’d just be giving Magnus more reason to think we’re dating?” says Isak.

“At this point I could make out with someone else in front of him and he’d still think that we’re dating.”

That idea is a horrible one. Isak quickly realises that he has two options here – 1, to kiss Even, a meaningless kiss, but a kiss nonetheless, or 2, to watch, or at least know, that someone _else_ would be kissing Even.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll do it.” He tries his best to sound exasperated, as though this decision is the worst he’s ever had to make, but he isn’t sure how good of an actor he is.

“You will? Yes!” Even draw out the ‘s’ sound, and holds out a fist to bump Isak’s with. “My teacher is gonna be so pissed.”

*

( **14:14** ) _Teacher’s being homophobic again._

_I think now is a good time to put our plan into action._

_Come to my classroom ASAP._

_I know you know where I am ;)_

Even is always sending Isak flirty texts, using the winky face casually, and it always makes Isak’s breathing speed up a little, but this time the effect it has on him is almost lethal.

_Even’s going to kiss him_.

He reminds himself every few steps that its meaningless as he rushes towards Even’s classroom, making no effort to slow himself down. Even said ‘ASAP’ after all, Isak is only doing what’s been asked of him.

He only hesitates when he’s a few steps away from the door to Even’s classroom, trying to steady his breathing and focus on something else for a minute. When it’s clear that that isn’t going to happen, he can’t think of anything except _Even’s going to kiss him_ right now, he walks further, through the door to where Even is, heart pounding harder than it ever has before.

Isak barely has time to register that the classroom that he’s walked into is empty except for Even, before his best friend is striding towards him, grabbing his face with both hands, and crashing their lips together.

It’s life altering, to be honest. It can’t last for more than a few seconds before Even pulls back, but Isak thinks that a few seconds is probably enough to visit paradise, if that kiss was any indication.

“So,” Isak says slowly, trying to concentrate on getting the right words out of his mouth. He’s kind of worried that what might come out instead is _kiss me again_ , but he manages to say “do you think your teacher saw?”

“Oh, she’s not here today. Also, she’s not actually homophobic.”

The words filter through Isak’s consciousness slowly, mostly because he can’t really think about much right now except the fact that _Even just kissed him_ and it was better than he could have dreamed of.

Eventually, though, after a few seconds, Isak understands what Even is saying, and doesn’t even try to keep the grin off his face.

“You mean-”

Even cuts him off by pulling Isak back in for another kiss, and Isak lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! kudos to u for putting up with me being a ridiculous writer who loves cliches and can't get enough of au fics  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!  
> any ideas of what i should write next is always good too! i love writing and would be happy to fill prompts, you can comment them or send me them on [tumblr!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com) only if you want to of course :P  
> love always xxx


End file.
